Jace Herondale
by Clay19
Summary: Valentine helped make Jace into a powerful Shadow Hunter, but also into a Warlock. But what he didn't know was that he had Faerie, Werewolf, Vampire, Angle and Greater Demon/Fallen Angle blood in him. He still lives with the Lightwoods but he has two siblings that are twins. As he gets older he starts to make new weapons like his great so on grandfather.
1. His life

Valentine wanted to make better Warriors. So he drunk demon blood and angle blood to get stronger. When he found out it made him stronger and faster but he had to keep dirking the blood, so he gave demon and angel blood to Stephen and Celine Herondale, to see if the baby they conceived would be as strong. But for that to work he told them he didn't want them fighting so he made sure they didn't wear any marks when Stephen got Celine pregnant.

He found this dark ritual to move a baby to another woman, so he moved baby Jace into Lilith A Greater Demon/A Fallen Angel to be the new mother. To make sure Stephen didn't try to kill him he used a loyal to rune on him. He then made Stephen have kids with Amatis Graymark. He didn't want to kill Jocelyn so he didn't do the same thing, he just gave her Lilith's blood for weeks. When Jace was born they found out he could use magic at a early age.

Once Jonathan was born he then gave her Angle blood to what would happen to his next child. The blood inside Jace made him stronger, faster, smarter and the ability to make runes and also a little angrier. The blood inside Jonathan made him into a angry, faster, stronger and had no feelings.

Stephen had twins a couple of years later when Jonathan was born, Valentine killed him and paid a Warlock wipe her memories of the children. When Jocelyn ran away with his second child he decided to Kill Michael and Jonathan Wayland and take Michael's spot and have Samuel take Jonathan's spot. While taking both Jace and Samantha with him.

He then started to train them in hand to hand combat, how to fight with swords, daggers, Shadow Hunter weapons and everything else. While that was happening Valentine started to feed Jace the blood of Magnus Bane a Warlock, to try to see if it would boast his power and it did. Valentine decided to test him so he had Jace kill two vampires but the last one bite him waking something inside him.

After that day he needed human blood every week, he then learned out how to shape-shift into a bat but it took a lot out of him. His Vampire genes made him stronger faster and could heal his own wounds. When Jace was old enough Valentine sent him to the Spiral Labyrinth, where Warlocks to go to train their magic and in summoning demons.

He learned how to use some faerie magic and he had three sets of wings. His angle wings like a bird, his Warlock bat wings and his faerie butterfly wings. He learned a lot there, he soon used his magic to summon up his family tree on a roll of paper. Showing him that he is the son of Stephen and Celine and Lilith. He could turn into shadows, and shapeshift into anybody but he has to have something of their's.

But he also finds out that Tessa Gray was a ancestor of his and she was a Warlock and part Shadow Hunter. Her farther was a Eideon Greater Demon and her mother was Elizabeth Starkweather a shadowhunter. Her son could turn into shadows which he could do for a little while. And also that the Angle Raziel and some Great Demons/ Fallen Angles like Hecate Lucifer, Werewolf's, Vampires and Faerie were in his family.

And also Wayland the Smith and the first Shadow Hunter Jonathan were also in his family which was astounding. And that the Lightwoods and the Blackthorns were also family. While he was there he started to make weapons like Lanvarok a projectile luncher that could release sharp poison coated discs that is attached to your forearm. Shikkars a blade made of glass that was long elegant blade and once stabbed into someone the hilt was broken off leaving a ten centimeter blade that was narrow as a finger inside you.

Aparang a heavy blade weapon made of glass that could be thrown and returned to you because it was curved, about the length of your arm. Massass Knuckler a four inch blade, the center wrapped in leather, with two curved blades about six inches that slide out on both sides. A projectile launcher that shoots a blast bug shaped like a beetle and upon reaching contact with something it would explode.

A Razor bug that would shred anything. A Thud bug like a boom rang. A wrist attachment that shoots out blades. He learned how to make new runes, which he put one on a statue to make it come alive if something entered that wasn't suppose to. He used magic to turn a Falcon into a Warbird that is loyal to him. It is about a foot tall, one foot in width , dark colored wings, that were four feet in length with red tips at the end of each wing.

It had two claws on each wing, powerful wings with three clawed talons, a tail with a spiked club at the end. Its beak was very sharp, its eyes were gold. And also a magnetic accelerator that is a projectile launcher that uses high-power magnet embedded into it to launch metal at great speeds. A electro staff which generates electricity at both ends that can cause severe damaged to living tissue or metal and has enough power to knock down a vampire.

When he came back he was going to get rid of the gut that was posing as their farther but he died so his little brother said. The Lightwoods soon adopted them into the family where he meet Alex who was nine and little Isabelle who was eight years old. They packed up all of their stuff and moved into the New York Institute when he was eleven.

Nine years later Jace is now twenty years old and now a legal Shadow Hunter. The Lightwoods had a second son who their named Max. One day Max wanted to go on a roller coaster so they decided to go but when they were coming back they were attacked by some Werewolf's. He had his loyal bird with him it attacked some with its silver talons and claws.

He saw that a werewolf was about to attack Max and he saw that the others couldn't reach him in time so he bent his knees and pushed his wings out of his back and flew in front of the werewolf tackling it to the ground while thrusting his Seraph blade into its throat but not before it bit him on the shoulder almost tearing off his wings. The pain was antagonizing, he knew it was bringing out his Werewolf's genes making him stronger, faster and also better healing. They brought Jace to the Institute and when they saw that the bite mark was gone and his wings. They demanded to know why they were gone.

And how he healed from that bite mark, so he told them since he was little he could always use magic and he was always stronger, faster than his siblings. And when he was old enough his farther had him kill two vampires but one bit him and after that he became even more stronger and faster. Then he was sent to the Spiral Labyrinth to study magic. So he told them that if he could use magic then his farther must have did something to him, so he used his magic to summon the names that are in his family.

And it showed that his farther is Stephen, mothers were Celine and Lilith a Greater Demon/ Fallen Angle. He then summoned his family tree so they can see for themselves. He then made his Angel, Faerie and Warlock wings. And snapping his fingers making blue sparks and red flames appearing. And also his pointy ears that were hidden by a glamour. The Lightwoods asked if he was going to tell the rest of his family that was alive, Jace said that he was going to. He had golden eye his Warbird deliver letters to Camille Belcourt, Seelie Queen, Imogen and Amatis to come to Brooklyn at the High Warlocks place.


	2. The family comes togther

A couple of days passed and finally they were hear, Jace, Samuel, Samantha, the lightwood family came along. Magnus Bane opened the door, "Finally your hear I was about to kick them out." he says angrily. Magnus Bane stopped aging when he was around 19, he has brown skin, is very tall, long and lean, but not skinny, with lightly muscled arms.

His warlock marks are his yellow-green "cat-like eyes" with vertical pupils and his lack of a belly button. He is also noted to have a somewhat Asian appearance, due to the curve of his eyes. He is stated to have, when not spiked, shoulder length, straight black hair.

He wears all kinds of make-up, such as glitter around his eyes and lipstick. He likes to flaunt his beauty by often dressing in flamboyant and glitzy ensembles, which is seen by some as strange, or unique. "There all in the living room." he says. We follow him into the living room where they see Imogen Herondale, Amatis Herondale, The Queen of the Seelie Court and Camille Belcourt.

**Imogen Herondale **was the Inquisitor of the Clave for years. Had dull pale, almost colorless, blond hair and gray eyes. As the Inquisitor, she often wore her hair in a tight bun, adding to her stern and intimidating demeanor. She also wore a suit, and a long, old-fashioned dark gray cloak over it.

**Amatis Herondale** (née Graymark) is Luke Garroway's sister and the ex-wife of Stephen Herondale. Has the same blue eyes as her brother, Luke, and graying hair that she continued to dye brown. Several of her angelic runes have faded from her skin.

The **Queen of the Seelie Court **is the queen of the faeries of the Seelie Court. Is a lovely, slender woman with long scarlet hair and blue eyes as clear as glass.

**Camille Belcourt **was a vampire baroness and a former lover of Magnus Bane. She is extremely beautiful. She has blond hair the color of spun silver. Her eyes were a beautiful green. She moved delicately, with elegance and grace, like "a faun in the woods. Not like a duck."

When they see Shadowhunter's walk in, "What are they doing here, Maguns!" Camille demanded. "Well they are here because you all have one thing in common with each other." he smiles. The ladies look at him funny, "And that would be what?" Imogen said with disbelief.

"I'm not gonna tell you." he grins at her. "You will tell me!" she demanded. Magnus shakes his head while gigging. "Magnus that's enough. I can tell you." Jace steps forward. "And who are you?" Imogen says. "I'm your grandson. And these are your grandson and grandniece." Jace tells her. Imogen shakes her head, "That's not possible. My grandson died." she tells him.

"Its true, you can ask the Queen. She should know, its just the thing she would know." Making the queen smile deadly. Imogen turns toward the Queen. "Is that true." she said angrily. The queen turns her head to her, "And what will you give me if I tell you." Imogen gets angrily. "What I will give you is that if you don't tell me I will have every shadowhunter start killing Faeries." she smiles.

The Queen of the Seelie Court stands up, she shows her teeth. "You will not threaten me. Maybe I will have my Faerie's attack your shadowhunters." she says. Imogen and the Queen have a staring match. Making Jace sigh, "Imogen sit down, and My Queen sit down!" he orders. Imogen was shocked that her so called grandson told her what to do.

While the Queen turns her glare at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" she demanded. Jace stands to his full height of six feet and three inches. "I'm Jace Herondale! And much more than anything you could understand. Now if you want to know what I know. Which you don't even know, you will tell her." he glares at her.

The Queen looks at him then sits down, "He is right, he is your grandson." she says simply. Imogen then looks at Jace, she could see a resemblance to her son and his wife, but there was something about him that was different. She then looks at Samuel and Samantha they looked kinda like Stephen but they didn't look like Celine.

She then sees Amatis, then back at the two kids. "Oh, my god." She is still staring at Amatis. "What?" she asks. "They look like you." Imogen says. Most of them turned toward her and they could see the resemblance. "But we have the same farther." Samantha tells everybody pointing at her bigger brother Jace.

"How about I just confirm it?" The Queen says out loud, shocking everybody out of their state. "Yes, Samuel and Samantha are the kids of Stephen and Amatis." hearing it Amatis breaks down, getting her memories back. "My baby's!" she cries out, running towards them and sweeping them into a hug.

"But how cold this be." she says. "I can answer that, it all started with a crazy shadowhunter by the name of Valentine Morgenstern." Jace says.


	3. his apperance

"What does that man have to do with anything?" Imogen asks him. Jae makes sure that everybody is paying attention before starting. "Valentine is the one who killed Celine my mother, and Stephen my father and the one who paid a warlock to block Amatis memories." he says.

"He is the one who raised my brother and sister, while I was away. Pretending to be their farther." making Imogen angrily, that monster was raising her grandchildren. Amayis was angry because he stole her memories and raised her baby boy and girl.

Camille moves so she is in front of everybody, "Isn't this nice one big happy family. But could you tell us why me and The Queen are here for?" she demanded from us. Maguns smiles, "Finally you guess the right answer." he says. "What?" Camille asks him.

"Maguns she didn't guess." Jace said to him. He just shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I don't see how we are a family. Sure you guys are. But not us." Jace just sighed, "If you guys can't wait. Then I will tell you that we are all related through one person. And it's me." He says to them all.

"That's not possible, you ar not a faerie, or a vampire or a warlock." the Queen of the Seelie Court, tells Jace. "Are you sure about that?" Jace questions her. "Well no, but I'm pretty sure that I'm right." Jace grins at her, making her nervous. Because she's not sure.

"Well its true, My Queen you had a child right," she nodded her head yes. "And you Camille you had a child right." She nods her head yes. "Well your child, my Queen had a child with my with my grandfather, and you Camille, your child had a child with my great-great-great-great grandfather."

They were speechless, they couldn't just believe it. "I can show you prof. If you want me to?" he asks them. "Yes I would like to know?" the Queen asks. "So would I?" Camille says to. Jace nodded his head and then snapped his finger. Blue sparks and a red flame appeared around a scroll that was in his hand.

"This here is a scroll of my family history. But if you want a mark that tells you that I have faerie and vampire blood in me. The here you go." With that his glamour went away. Showing them his true form. His fine, curly, golden blond hair,turned black and gained some red around the sides, his gold eyes turns into a stayed the same but they were cat like.

He had the same slim, but more muscular build, he stood at a height of six feet and two inches. A birth mark in the shape of a star on his left shoulder was a gold color and so were his marks. Pointy ears showed up, his fingers lengthened, his teeth became sharp. And also his vampire teeth and werewolf teeth moved over his sharp teeth. He then showed them his bat wings, butterfly wings and last his gold bird like wings.

Everybody was amazed, watching as his teeth returned to normal, his hair turn back to gold and human, and his ears, fingers returned, his marks returned back to silver and black, and then his wings were gone. "I guess you are a fearie, warlock, vampire, werewolf, part demon and angel. Bu how do we know you are family?" she asks.

Jace tosses her the scroll, she catches it and opens it to read my family tree. Camille goes over and reads over her shoulder. Their faces go through shock, amazement, wonder and other things. "You are the child of Lilth." Camille says in wonder.

"No, I'm only have one third her child." he says. Camille just shrugs her shoulders. "You are still Lilth's child." I wait for them to go through it. "Magnus is like your father." Camille looks at him. "I didn't know he took some of my blood." he says.

"You have more angle blood than anyone." the Queen says. She rolls it up and tosses it to me, but before it can reach him, Jace snaps his hands and it disappears. In a red flame. "So you are about ten times stronger than any shadowhunter, haver more magic than a warlock. Because you are related to Tessa starkweather, Magnus Bane. And faerie, because you have mine and my husbands magic, Changeling magic, and some other faerie magic." she says in wonder.

"Yeah, I have a lot of magic. I have a lot more angle blood in me than other shadowhunters because of Raziel, Ithuriel and Michael. I have a lot of demon blood in me because of Lilith, Lucifer, Hecate, Azazel, Sammael, Eidolon and Asmodeus." Jace says.

"So the other reason why I want you to come here. Is to teach me how to use my gifts that you two have." Jace tells them. "Your family so yes I will help you." Camille says. "I will help you to." the Queen says. "I can call my brother and ask him to help you." Amatis says.

"Thank you guys." Jace tells them. "Jace, Samuel and Samantha I have some stuff from your dad and mom there, so if you want to see it come on by. And I will try and visit you guys. " before saying goodbye with Camille and the Queen.

"Well how about we get to know each other." she asks her children. They nod their heads and head back to the New York Institute. "You know you are the owner of the Starkweather, Wayland and Herondale houses." Maryse Lightwood said to him. She was like a adoptive mother and Robert was like a adoptive father.

They then head back home, to settle down and have fun.


	4. Family's

**the Herondale family tree**

Edmund Herondale husband of Linette and father of Ella, Will and Cecily

Linette owens wife of Edmund and mother of Ella, Will and Cecily

Ella daughter

Will husband of Tessa

Cecily wife of Gabriel

Tessa nee' Starkweather, nee' Herondale wife of Will and mother of Lucie and James

Lucie daughter of Tessa

James son of Tessa

Gabriel Lightwood husband of Cecily

Greater Demon Eidolon father of Tessa

Elizabeth Gray nee' Starkweather mother of Tessa

Cordelia Herondale (_née_ Carstairs) wife of James and mother of Owen

Lucie Herondale husband of Jesse

Jesse Blackthorn wife of Kucie

Owen Herondale husband of Lydia

Lydia Herondale (_née_ Kingsmill) wife of Owen and mother of Marcus

Marcus Herondale husband of Imogen and father of Stephen

Imogen Herondale (_née_ Whitelaw) wife of Marcus and mother of Stephen

Stephen Herondale husband of Celine and Amatis

Amatis Herondale (_née_ Graymark) wife of Stephen and mother of Samuel and Samantha

Céline Herondale (_née_ Montclaire) half mother of Jace

Lilith half mother of Jace

Jace Herondale

Samuel Herondale

Samantha Herondale

**The Lightwood family tree**

Benedict Lightwood husband of Barbara

Barbara Lightwood (née Pangborn) wife of Benedict and mother of Gabriel, Gideon and Tatiana

Gideon Lightwood husband of Sophie

Gabriel Lightwood husband of Cecily

Tatiana Blackthorn (née Lightwood) wife of Rupert and mother of

Sophie Collins wife of Gideon and mother of Barbara, Eugenia and Thomas

Cecily Herondale wife of Gabriel and mother of Anna, Christopher and Alexander

Rupert Blackthorn husband of Tatiana

Other Lightwoods:

Barbara Lightwood

Eugenia Lightwood

Thomas Lightwood

Anna Lightwood

Christopher Lightwood wife of Grace

Alexander Lightwood

Grace Lightwood nee' Cartwright adaopted name Blackthorn

Isidore Lightwood husband of Catia

Catia Lightwood nee' Monteverde wife of Isidore and mother of Andrew

Andrew Lightwood wife of Phoebe

Phoebe Lightwood husband of Andrew and mother of Robert

Current generation:

Robert Lightwood husband of Maryse

Maryse Lightwood nee' Trueblood wife of Robert and mother of Alexander, Isabelle and Maxwell

Alexander Gideon Lightwood

Isabelle Sophia Lightwood

Maxwell Joseph Lightwood

**the Starkwerather family tree**

Aloysius Starkweather †

Elizabeth Gray † - born Adele Starkweather; raised a mundane

Elizabeth Moore † - changeling mundane raised a Starkweather

Tessa Carstairs n'ee Starkweather, nee' Herondale

Hodge Starkweather †

**the Blackthorn family tree**

Rupert Blackthorn husband of Tatiana

Tatiana Blackthorn (née Lightwood) wife of Rupert and mother of Jesse

Jesse Blackthorn

Grace Blackthorn (b. Cartwright)

Lucie Blackthorn (née Herondale) wife of Jesse

Arthur Blackthorn

Andrew Blackthorn father of Julian, Tiberius, Livia, Drusilla, Octavian, Mark and Helen

Helen Blackthorn daughter of a faerie

Mark Blackthorn son of a faerie

Julian Blackthorn

Tiberius Blackthorn

Livia Blackthorn

Drusilla Blackthorn

Octavian Blackthorn

**the Fairchild family tree**

Aloysius Fairchild

Callida Fairchild brother of Granville and Aunt of Charlotte

Granville Fairchild

Charles Fairchild

Matthew Fairchild

Charlotte Branwell wife of Henry

Henry Branwell husband of Charlotte

Granville Fairchild II husband of Adele

Adele Nightshade wife of Granville II and mother of Jocelyn

Jocelyn Garroway nee' Fray nee' Morgenstern nee' Fairchild wife of Valentine and Luke and mother of Jocelyn and Sebastian

Roderick Fairchild uncle of Granville

Clary Fairchild

Sebastian Morgenstern

**the Morgenstern family tree**

Roderick Morgenstern husband of Amalia

Amalia wife of Roderick

Seraphine mother of Valentine

Valentine Morgenstern husband of Jocelyn

Jonathan Morgenstern

Clary Morgenstern

**the Graymark family tree**

Amatis Herondale wife of stephen and mother of Samuel and Samantha

Luke Garroway husband of Jocelyn

Sister Cleophas mother of Amatis and Luke

**the Carstairs family tree**

Jonah Carstairs husband of Ke wen Yu

Ke Wen Yu wife of Jonah and mother of Jem

Elias Carstairs brother of Jonah and husband of Colette

Colette Carstairs (née Verlac) wife of Elias and mother of Alastair and Cordelia

Jem Carstairs husband of Tessa

Tessa Gray wife of Jem

Alastair Carstairs

Cordelia Carstairs wife of James

John Carstairs husband of Cordelia

Cordelia Carstairs (née Townsend) wife of John and mother of Emma

Emma Carstairs

**the Wayland family tree**

Wayland the Smith

Josiah Wayland

Michael Wayland father of Jonathan

Jonathan Wayland

**the Branwell family tree**

Buford Branwell father of Henery

Charlotte Branwell wife of Henry and mother of Charles and Mathew

Henry Branwell husband of Charlotte

Charles Fairchild

Matthew Fairchild

Rachel Branwell

**the Mornteverde family tree**

Catia Monteverde

Senhor Monteverde

Senhora Monteverde

**the Panborn family tree**

Silas Pangborn brother of Barbara Lightwood

Emil Pangborn brother of Anson

Anson Pangborn brother of Emil

**the Penhallow family tree**

George Penhallow nephew of Josiah Wayland

Elise Penhallow

Patrick Penhallow husband of Jia

Jia Penhallow wife of Patrick and mother of Aline

Aline Penhallow

**the Pontmercy family tree**

**Jeremy Pontmercy**

Josiane Pontmercy

**the Rosales family tree**

**Cristina Rosales**

Diego Rosales

Jaime Rosales

Rosales family

Tomas Rosales

**the Whitelaw Family tree**

Victor Whitlaw

Imogen Whitelaw nee' wife of Marcus and mother of Stephen

Adam whitelaw husband of Marian

Marian wife of Adam and mother of Rachel

**the Verlac family tree**

Colette wife of Elias

Elodie Verlac aunt of Sebastian

Sebastian Verlac

the Cartwright family tree

the Trueblood family tree

the Kingsmill family tree

the Townsend family tree

the Lovelace family tree


End file.
